Admiral Midoriya
by OneHighZergling
Summary: Basicly, Izuku and Eri are yeeted into kancole during the fight with overhaul. what side will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Izuku's P.O.V**

I am exhausted, Eri and I were fighting Overhaul for close to an hour. Eri was whimpering, saying something about her being tired. 'I have to finish this soon' I thought.

Fortunately, as I did, Overhaul had stopped to heal himself. Taking advantage of the lapse I leaped at him, delivering a powerful kick to Overhaul's stomach. I wince as I heard his bones breaking, however, Overhaul suddenly reached out to grab my arm as he fell back. I tried to move out of the way, but I didn't have enough time.

As he grabbed my arm, a bright light suddenly engulfed us. And I heard Overhaul's screams as he started disintegrating before our eyes. Then we promptly passed out as Eri and I vanished, leaving the others horrified.

**?'s P.O.V**

A rather average height, average looking male in an admiral's uniform was looking at an oddity from a ship. A falling object or star of some kind, but it was heading quickly to an isolated island to the north of the ship. It had several black-green 'lightning bolts' arcing off it as it descended towards the island.

"This...could be an issue."

He grimaced as he pushed a lock of black hair out of his face. Then pressed a button. "Attention everyone, may Shizimaki and Akagi come to the command bridge for a special mission about the falling 'star'?"

A few minutes later, a rather short girl of 5'3 with three little robots with twin guns mounted on their heads beside her walked in. The girl herself wore a sleeveless serafuku that exposed her stomach, and she had a very short skirt and waist-high undergarments under there. She has long blonde hair that was held in place by a hairband that resembles bunny ears and Green eyes. Lastly, she has red-white striped stockings and boots with heels that act as rudders.

"Hai admiral! Destroyer Shimazaki, fastest of the fleet reporting!" she said it with a hyperactive motion.

Then an average height woman came in, with long, flowing brown hair. She has a chest protector over red and white clothes. With a bow and quiver, the quiver looks quite like a radio tower for a ship. She has two flight decks, one wrapped around her arm and one on her waist. The one on her waist has her modification mark of ア (A). and she is wearing sandals.

"Carrier Akagi reporting, Admiral."

The admiral nodded. "I'll get right to the mission details, I want you two to go investigate the falling star, it will hit the island in about… twenty minutes. There are reports of abyssals near the area, so I will assemble a task force for backup, in case you two have to engage them."

Shimazaki smugly smirked, "I can get there in five mins, TOPS!" she then zoomed off, leaving a worried Akagi to follow her, not before saying "It will be done, Admiral."

**? P.O.V**

A tall, beautiful and buxom pale woman with red eyes and a horn that came out of her forehead. She had beautiful, long-flowing white hair. She had… clawed hands as well, each claw was black with red lines on the side. She was wearing a sweater that went from her neck to her knees. Had just came from a hidden base to see the fallen star. "Huh...That's...odd, could be a ship girl… Should investigate though. Got to inform the others first though…"

(A/N short due to letting you, the readers, pick which side he is on, and if he has a extra quirk+OFA, overhaul+OFA, or just OFA!)

.me/18693388

.me/18693396

either, pm me, use those with strawpoll infront of .me, or send in reviews your choices


	2. Possible Revisionrewrite

Alright, Basically. I got a revision that I think could go better, but I want to ask you, the readers!

The Revision/Rewrite base idea. or etc.

Hisashi Midoriya has been an admiral fighting against the abyssals for at least a decade. he still remembers the day when the abyssals attacked. tat is when he lost the person he cared for most in the world, his son, Izuku Midoriya. Thankfully his record against the abyssals has granted him some benefits. One such...was to request an experimental shipgirl to be made. he requested a special case for it, a 'male' ship. to make the memory of his son last longer than his life if Hisashi himself was to die. The request was accepted. and the work started on the experimental 'ship-boy' Izuku Midoriya.

Right, few things to say if this goes through. the class of ship he'll be, I'll leave it up to you. do reviews or pm me for what ship class you'd want him to be. and second, he will have his memories via experimental parts. and third, Eri will be an abyssal that suddenly appeared during izuku's debut and got an attachment to izuku.


End file.
